Onelove
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Post Lies. It's Diana's 15th Birthday and Caine is trying to talk her out of taking the poof. Oneshot Caine's POV. Songfic One Love by Trey Songz.


**Just a short songfic about Caine persuading Diana not to go for the poof. When Caine talks it's in **_italics_** because it's the lyrics of the song. The lyrics just sums up what he is suppose to be saying but Diana's parts will help you understand what they mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone or the song One Love.**

Today was the big day her 15th.

I could already see the idea crawling into her mind. Persuading herself to take the only chance she would get to escape... to take the only exit the FAYZ has ever known.

The uncertain escape route which most, including me strongly believe is a death trap. But there are things far worst then death... I should know and I can't let her do it. I cannot let my one true love, my only love do this to herself.

"Diana." She doesn't answer me so I continue,

_"You know I have to be honest_  
_It's like for the first time in my life,_  
_My pride is not involved_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to tell you girl,_  
_That I love you_  
_Believe that_  
_And if I can't have you,_  
_I don't know what ima do_  
_Listen to me"_

I waited for her to say something but she just nodes; not looking at me but down at the bowl of dried cereal in front of her.

_"So many people never find the one_  
_And that's why I really wanna tell you something_  
_I really think this is it for me_  
_I really think you're the one I need."_

"How could you say that when you've hardly existed for a little over 15 years? You have your whole life in front of you yet you think I'm your one true love? That makes no sense to me at all."

_"Honey, let me break it down_  
_See, we livin in a lonely world_  
_Aint you tired of the runnin round?_  
_Donï¿½t you wanna be my only girl?_  
_Baby can I be the one you call?_  
_When you're tired of the lies_  
_And the truth is all you wanna hear_  
_Well if you swear."_

She nodded as she comprehends my words, "I see what you mean living in the FAYZ is hell but you fail to notice your the main reason why there are so many problems. If it weren't for you, we would be accepted in Perdido Beach; we would have somewhere to go to when we need help! When we need food! How am I supposed to come to you when your the one who's creating the mess in the first place!"

_"Baby, here I am (here I am)_  
_I'm your man (I'm your man)_  
_Came with everything you needed_  
_Now you and me are undefeated,_  
_Till the end of time_  
_One mind, one heart, one love_  
_(All you gotta do is)_  
_Take my hand (take my hand)_  
_We will stand (we will stand)_  
_This was made to last forever,_  
_So lets say it together, for the rest of time_  
_One mind, one heart, one love."_

"No. Do not compare me to a heartless bastard like you. I cannot possibly let myself fall in love with someone like you." She was now looking at me staring intensely trying to figure something out. "but I'm afraid I already have."

I got up from my chair and crossed to the opposite side of the room where she was sitting. I took her arm and got her to stand up making her look directly into my eyes

_"Ohh, Love is hard to find_  
_But love is one of a kind_  
_And I got mine_  
_So if you got yours,_  
_Then you know what your livin' for"_

"I don't want to stay. No one knows what is on the other side but whatever it is I'm sure it's better then here. Anywhere is better then here."

_"You are all I need and I'll never let go._  
_You are all I need and I'll never let go."_

"But it's not your choice Caine." She looked up at me "It's mine." She whispers in my ear.

_"You are all I need and I'll never let go._  
_You are all I need and I'll never let go."_

"You don't have to. My chance just came already came and gone." She smiled up at me.

"Really? When?" I ask.

"Just now." She was quite for a second then added. "It was you."

**If you guys didn't really get the story just leave a review or PM me. If I get enough of those I'll just put up another chapter to explain everything.**


End file.
